Bleach of One piece quiz!
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Ketika chara bleach diberikan ujian tentang One Piece dengan pengawasnya adalah si sadis freak, Sadi-chan. First Fic Xover BLEACH AND ONE PIECE. Mind to RnR?  3


Bleach of One Piece Quiz

.

.

Disclaimer © Not Mine. Suer!

Rated :: T

Xover Bleach dengan One Piece.

Warning :: OOC MAX, AU MAX, soal dari fandom One piece, jawaban ngaco, beberapa anime dan artis muncul sekilas. Judul ama cerita enggak nyambung (mungkin)

Mind to RnR this strange fic? ^3^

* * *

SMA Karakura 1 dengan suasana pagi yang damai, tertuju pada sebuah kelas di lantai 1, kelas 3-3. Karena belum bel masuk sekolah, para siswa-nya ada yang ngobrol-ngobrol dahulu, ada pula yang sedang 'belajar' dengan heboh. Suasana kelas yang normal.

Kemudian, tertuju pada seorang siswi yang duduk dibangku ketiga dari belakang, barisan kedua dari dekat jendela yang tengah membaca sebuah buku novel sembari memakan keripik kentang pedas favoritnya. Dia terlihat nyaman dengan kegiatannya itu. Lalu, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang digerai didepan, menghampiri wanita yang tengah membaca itu.

"Hari ini ujian dengan tema One Piece?" heran Rukia yang duduk dibangkunya.

"Iya. Kuchiki-san enggak tau?" tanya Inoue balik dengan tas masih ditenteng, tanda dia baru sampai. Rukia lalu mengunyah keripiknya dengan santai dan mata mikir lirik keatas.

"Hmm, aku baru tau. Lalu, kau udah belajar?"

"Belum. Makanya aku ngasih tau Kuchiki-san. Aku baik, kan?"

"To the point saja, nona. Kau mau nyontek, kan?" tebak Rukia yang udah hafal sama tingkah laku temannya ini. Inoue terdiam sejenak dan kemudian nyengir kuda dengan lebar.

"Ehehehe, tentu saja. Aku, kan enggak tahu apa-apa soal One Piece…" jawab Inoue mengetuk kepalanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kuchiki-san, kan pinter, punya standar otak diatas SK bahkan diatas SA. Sementara aku? Mendekati SK bawah aja enggak…" lanjut Inoue dengan muka menggerutu polos-nya itu.

"Apa itu SK dan SA?" heran Rukia. "Standar Kampung dan Standar Akuma…" jawab Inoue polos dan datar.

"Muka kau otakku diatas Standar Kampung! Ngaca, dong di kaca yang segede bagodak!" kesal Rukia gebrak meja.

"Hiii, maafkan aku!" takut Inoue melihat Rukia yang kedua tanduknya keluar dari kepala hitamnya.

"Ehehehe. Tapi, tapi, mending aku nyontek, lho! Jujur, kan aku kalo nyontek, brarti ada usaha. Daripada kayak Abarai-kun itu, lho…" Inoue lalu menunjuk ke belakang, menunjuk Renji yang sedang serius melakukan sesuatu di meja-nya.

"Ngapain dia?" tanya Rukia yang sudah calm-down sambil menguyah keripiknya kembali.

"Buat contekan. Dia nulis di segala tempat yang bisa dia liat. Di meja, di kaki, dibalik kaos kaki, bahkan di lantai pun dia tulis…" jelas Inoue.

"_Renji menghalal-kan segala cara, ya?"_ batin Rukia sweetdrop.

"Kalo bisa di punggung Ishida-kun mah udah ditulis juga kali. Sayang langsung dilemparin jarum sama Ishida-kun…" lanjut Inoue.

"Ah, begitu. Sugee na aitsu..." Rukia menguyah keripiknya lagi.

"Oo hya hehanhuuga, hi hihiho hemaha? Hahuh hak hiatnya…" kata Rukia dengan mulut penuh dengan keripik kentang.

"Kuchiki-san, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tolong habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu itu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau selalu memakan keripik kentang?" tanya Inoue sweetdrop.

"Hiham khau! Herifik hadalah fakhanankhu. Thiada hahi hanpa herifik, fodoh! –krauk, krauk-"

"Moou! Habiskan dulu baru ngomong, Kuchiki-san!" keluh Inoue.

_**Sekilas info: Karena kebiasaan Rukia yang selalu makan keripik tiap senggang dan tiap ada kesempatan, tidak peduli saat jam pelajaran, dia dijuluki 'Queen of snack', sekian sayoonaraa.**_

Rukia kemudian menelan keripiknya. "Ichigo mana?" tanya Rukia. "Nah, kalo gitu, kan aku ngerti apa yang kau katakan. Kalau Kurosaki-kun, dia lagi isi pulsa. Katanya, dia pengen nyontek dengan bantuan ponsel-nya. Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya..." jawab Inoue ringan.

"Dia…"

"Ne, Ne, Kuchiki-san, ini kupinjamkan buku guide One Piece yang secara detail memuat tentang itu…" kata Inoue merogoh tas-nya.

"Hm?"

"Nih! Silahkan dibaca!" Inoue memberikan sebuah buku pada Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam dengan mata datar.

"Kau mau menyuruhku baca buku guide One Piece atau baca Jump?" tanya Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Eeeeh! Sa-salah ambil! Maafkan aku!"

"Aku ini bukan Gin-san yang selalu baca Jump, bodoh!" kesal Rukia.

"Hii, maafkan aku!"

**Prang! **Tiba-tiba tembok kelas mereka di tembus oleh seorang pria ber kimono putih dengan mokuton terselip dipinggangnya.

"Hii!" Rukia dan Inoue terkejut, begitu juga satu kelas yang ada disana, membuat Renji hilang konsentrasi untuk membuat contekan.

"Kembalikaaan…" Pria itu berlari mendekati Inoue dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan… "Kembalikan Jump-ku!" kata pria itu dengan marah dan dengan cepat merebut Jump dari tangan Inoue dan menghilang. Satu kelas hening dengan mata memutih dan sweetdrop juga beberapa ada yang jawdrop.

"Gi-Gintoki-san stress karena Jump-nya kucuri…" bisik Inoue.

"Kau mencuri Jump-nya Gin-san! Apa kau mau dibunuh sama Tsukuyo-san dan Otae-san!" omel Rukia yang mendengar bisikan Inoue itu.

"Bukan mencuri! Hanya mengatakan 'Gin-saan, aku pinjam Jump-mu' sambil berlalu dengan cepat tanpa Gin-san tau. Lihat? Enggak nyuri, kan? Aku bilang, kok!" keluh Inoue.

"Dari segimana!"

_**Sekilas Info: Gintoki, Tsukuyo dan Otae adalah salah satu character dari anime Gintama, sekian, Sayoonaraa…**_

***teng, teng***

Bel masuk berbunyi, tapi, ujian bukan jam pelajaran pertama. Ujian akan dilakukan dijam pelajaran ke-2 setelah pelajaran IPS. Masuklah sang guru IPS, Urahara Kisuke.

"Berdiri!" ucap Ishida oring aba-aba selaku ketua kelas. Seluruh siswa berdiri, Urahara memantau. Tapi, matanya tertuju pada pria yang ada dibelakang.

"Abarai-san, ngapaian kau?" tanya Urahara. Renji yang sedang sibuk buat contekan langsung sadar bahwa gurunya sudah masuk.

"Hah! Uraharam-se…maksud saya, Urahara-sensei udah dateng? Maaf, pak! Saya sadar!" ucap Renji sedikit panik dan langsung berdiri.

Setelah memberi salam, Urahara mengabsen satu persatu siswa-nya.

"Abarai Renji!"

"Hadir selalu tanpa alfa!" jawab Renji yang masih sibuk nulis contekan.

"Inoue Orihime!"

"Tercantik diseluruh sekolah, mm~…" ucap Inoue percaya diri MAX.

"Ishida Uryuu!"

"Fufufu, paling pintar di Karakura…" percaya diri Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, gaya sombong-nya yang khas.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Apa manggil-manggil nama gue?" sewot Rukia memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Masukkan keripikmu itu, Kuchiki-san!" perintah Urahara. Dengan wajah cemberutnya, Rukia memasukkan snack kentangnya didalam laci. "Dasar guru kecoa, heboh banget ada siswa makan di kelas…" umpat Rukia menggerutu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Saya pak! Aduh, mati lo!" Ichigo menyahut tapi diikuti dengan embel-embel rintihan. **Bugh!** Ichigo tiba-tiba terjatuh didepan kelas, satu kelas sweetdrop ngeliat Ichigo yang jatuh meluncur seperti suparman itu.

"Kenapa kau, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Urahara ikutan sweetdrop.

"Maaf saya telat! Saya abis beli pulsa! Toushiro yang biasanya jual pulsa keliling keabisan pulsa hingga aku harus beli pulsa sama Hisagi-san yang lagi tanding basket di Karakura dome!" jelas Ichigo yang berantakan setelah kepeleset dan penuh keringat. Karena buru-buru, dia lari secepatnya tapi dia tidak bisa nge-rem kecepatannya hingga terjatuh bug gede bug.

"Dasar, masuklah!"

Ichigo kemudian duduk dibangkunya, menghela nafas panjang.

"Rukia, pinjam kipas chappy-mu! Panas sekali!" pinta Ichigo melonggarkan dasinya, membuka 2 kancing kemeja-nya dan mengibas-kibaskan tangan didepan lehernya, saking kepanasannya.

Rukia memberikan kipas Chappy-nya pada Ichigo. "Hei, kau…beli pulsa dimana, sih?" tanya Rukia berbisik.

"Di Karakura dome. Hisagi-san, kan lagi tanding. His! Panas banget dunia ini! Neraka bocor, he? Rumahnya Hiruma bocor, he?" kata Ichigo kelelahan dan mengakibatkan ngawur-nya ucapannya tersebut. *Hiruma Youichi, Chara dari anime Eyeshield 21*

"Ngapain jauh-jauh? Di kelas 3-2, kan ada Arisawa-san yang jual pulsa juga…" ucap Rukia datar. Mata Ichigo langsung memutih, shock mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"_Ngapain gue jauh-jauh?" _jerit batinnya.

"Btw, umft! Kau bau sekali! Sungguh! Jangan kipas-kipas tubuhmu itu, kimochi waruii!" ucap Rukia menutup hidungnya dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan hidungnya.

Ichigo mengendus-endus badannya dan tiba-tiba langsung berlagak mau muntah. "Huek! Bau banget gue? Padahal baru lari segitu aja…" kata Ichigo.

"Temenin aku ganti baju di kamar mandi, yuk, Rukia…" ajak Ichigo mendekati Rukia, merayu. Plak! Rukia melemparkan buku kamus-nya pada wajah Ichigo dengan santai.

"Maniak!" umpat Rukia dengan wajah blushing

_._

_._

Saat jam pelajaran Urahara, tak ada satu pun siswa di kelas 3-3 yang mendengarkan penjelasannya, melihat kearahnya pun tidak. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, tidak! Bukan urusannya sendiri melainkan urusan bersama-sama. Dibalik buku IPS, ada buku guide one piece. Mereka semua sedang mempersiapkan diri matang-matang untuk ujian tersebut. Karena guru mereka, Sadi-chan adalah guru yang sangat kejam dan tidak dapat mentolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun. Si sadis freak itu. Pengecualian bagi yang duduk di paling depan, close up dengan guru. Mereka menulis diatas papan tulis, di tembok, bahkan di punggung Urahara pun mereka tempeli kertas agar bisa dibaca. Pantang dicoba! Ps. Selamat hari kebalikaan!

"Nah, disini ada pertanyaan?" tanya Urahara. Satu kelas langsung kompak bilang 'Gak ada paaak!' tapi tidak menoleh pada Urahara, tetap pada mejanya.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu, saya berikan tu-…"

**'****Teeeng Teng Teng, jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Harap guru yang merasa dengar bel, keluar dari kelas! Yang gak dengar, harap ke dokter THT dengan segera! Gak sembuh juga? Mati aja sana!'**

Saat Urahara ingin memberikan tugas, bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama selesai berbunyi. Tolong jangan komen tentang bel aneh itu, emang ide gila dari si kepala sekolah sedeng (baca: siapa saja orang gila yang ada dipikiran anda, silahkan saja) Para siswa langsung menjerit kaget histeris, Urahara pun sampai kaget.

"Celaka! Sadi-chan-sensei bakalan dateng!" ucap Renji panik sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Uraharam-Hentai, pelajaran IPS udah selesai! Tolong anda enyah dari kelas ini! Tolong anda hapus keberadaan anda di dunia ini!" ucap Ichigo yang bersama-sama dengan Ishida langsung menarik paksa Urahara keluar dari kelas mereka agar kelas itu bisa membuat contekan dan menyusun strategi untuk menyontek aman, nyaman, sejahtera. Urahara pun langsung dilempar oleh kombo I itu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti!" ucap Ishida yang langsung menutup pintu tanpa membiarkan Urahara bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sopan kalian, ya sama guru!" omel Urahara yang berdiri dan mencak-mencak didepan kelas 3-3.

**Bugh!** Wajah Urahara tiba-tiba dihantam sebuah tas hitam. "Tas anda ketinggalan, sensei, sayoonaraa!" seru Ichigo melempar tas Urahara, membanting pintu kelas dengan cepat. Urahara pun pergi dengan hati masih blar blur.

Sementara itu, didalam kelas 3-3. Para siswa sedang mengadakan konferensi meja kotak, merumuskan isi perubahan Undang-Undang Mencontek kelas 3-3.

"Dengar, ya, kita harus sepakat. Ada yang nanya, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jawab saja. Mau jawabannya bener apa kagak, jawab aja! Pokoknya, kita harus kerjasama dan jangan sampe ketauan Sadi-chan-sensei…" jelas Ichigo selaku ketua seksi strategi contek-menyontek.

"Renji, kau nyonteknya jangan heboh, ngerti!" sambar Rukia mengingatkan Renji agar kejadian minggu lalu tidak terjadi.

"Oke!"

**Srek,** Pintu kelas dibuka, seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian lumayan terbuka masuk kedalam. Para siswa serentak langsung berdiri di mejanya dengan kaku.

"Selamat pagi, Sadi-chan-sensei!" sapa seluruh siswa tegang.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kita mmm~…ujian, kan?" kata Sadi.

"Iya, Sadi-chan-sensei…" jawab satu kelas kompak.

"Oke, jangan buang-buang waktu, Mmm~…cepat siap-siap!"

Mereka pun bersiap-siap menghadapi maut yang ada didepan mata mereka.

"Tuhaan, ampuni aku kalo aku banyak dosa…" kata Renji berdoa.

"Jangan khawatir, Renji. Jika kau mati saat ujian, aku janji bakal membuang mayat-mu ke sungai. Aku janji!" ucap Ichigo menyemangati Renji.

"Tokek lah kau!" umpat Renji.

**Ctak, **Sadi mengayunkan tali-nya ke Ichigo dan Renji hingga membuat kedua pria itu kaget.

"Jangan lambat, Mmm~~…buruan mulai!"

.

.

**Quis, started!**

**(A/N: Untuk tulisan yang di diitemin ato di bold, itu jawaban yang mereka tulis dilembar jawaban mereka. Sementara yang italic hanya pikiran gaje mereka)**

1. Kenapa Portgas D. Ace tidak pernah memakai baju atasan kecuali saat di daerah dingin atau di daerah panas?

"_Hemm, Ace itu siapa, ya? Yang tangannya bisa manjang apa yang tangannya bisa banyak? Apa yang bisa berubah jadi burung Phoenix, ya? Ah, goblok amat gue! Siapa, ya Ace itu? Karena namanya Ace (diucapkan ES) pasti dia punya kekuatan sekeluargaan ama tipe es atau air atau bahkan salju. Tapi alesannya apaan, nih!"_ Ichigo berfikir sampai garuk-garuk kepala karena pusing atau bingung. Karena gak tau, dia melompati soal pertama.

"_Ace itu yang badannya tiap saat kebakar, kan? Aih, kasian amat tu cowok. Cakep-cakep kok tiap saat kebakar. Alasan __**dia gak pernah make baju atasan, pasti dia mikir 'bakalan boros kalo tiap badannya kebakar, otomatis baju-nya kebakar, pastinya dia harus beli baju lagi'.**__ Nah! Pinter gue! Tumben. Tapi, kenapa celananya gak ke bakar, ya? Haduuh, jadi bingung lagi ama ni jawaban…"_ kata Rukia ikutan Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala. Tapi, pada akhirnya, jawabannya itu ditulis juga.

"_**Miskin!"**_ jawab Renji singkat dan beneran ditulis.

"_Susah banget soalnya! Susah banget soalnya! Susah banget soalnya!"_ seru batin Inoue sambil membenturkan kepalanya pada meja saking frustasinya.

"_Inoue-saaan! Tahan dirimu!"_ seru batin Ishida sambil melototin Inoue.

2. Buah apa yang dimakan oleh:

(a) Monkey D. Luffy

(b) Portgas D. Ace

(c) Boa Hancock

(d) Magellan

"_Untuk yang __**(a)**__, karena namanya 'Monkey', jelas saja pisang. Berarti __**'Bana-Bana no mii'.**__ Untuk yang __**(b)**__, karena namanya 'Ace' dan dibacanya 'ESU'. Berarti __**Asu-Asu [1] no mii.**__ Untuk yang __**(c)**__, karena namanya 'Hancock' yang gabungan dari kata 'Hana' yang artinya bunga dan 'Cock' yang artinya ayam jantan, berarti dia makan buah __**'Aha-Aha no mii' **__aah, gak nyambung nih jawabanku yang C, tapi bodo ah__**.**_ Untuk yang (d), ha? Gamelan? Itu, kan nama alat musik…" Inoue menulis jawabannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Cukup 'baik' untuk orang seperti dia yang tadi stress.

**Penjelasan untuk jawaban Inoue : (a) Bana-Bana no mii. (b) Asu-Asu no mii. (c) Aha-Aha no mii –tapi masih ragu-ragu-. (d) kosong**

"_Untuk yang __**(a)**__, dia makan buah __**Gombal-Gombal no mii, **__cih! Lelaki gombal! Untuk yang __**(b)**__, dia makan buah __**'Merana-Merana no mii'.**__ Pantesan hidupnya merana. Untuk yang __**(c),**__ makan buah __**'Meong-Meong no mii'.**__ Untuk yang (d), dia makan buah __**dobu-dobu no mii'.**__ Hehe! Ini mah gue dapet 100…Jawaban lancar tanpa hambatan…"_ dengan percaya diri MAX, Ishida menuliskan jawabannya itu.

**Penjelasan untuk jawaban Ishida: (a) Gombal-Gombal no mii. (b) Merana-Merana no mii. (c) Meong-Meong no mii. (d) Debu-Debu no mii.**

3. Apa nama penjara paling besar di dunia?

"_**Ngapel Downg!**_" = Yumichika's answer.

"_Penjara…penjara…penjara…penjara apa aja boleh…"_ = Ikkaku's answer. Dia menjawab, tapi enggak ditulis. Alias hanya pikiran ngaco-nya aja.

4. Nama kapal bajak laut:

(a) Mugiwara kaizoku (Yang lama atau yang baru, suka hati)

(b) Shirohige Kaizoku

(c) Gold D. Roger

Ichigo: "_**(a) Going Meli. (b) Mobil dick.**_ _Hebuchi! Rasanya kata-kata dick itu terlalu xxx banget di otak gue! __**(c) Oroo Michael Jackson. **__Maknyos euy, dapet nilai perfect dah gue…"_

Rukia: _"__**(a) Going Married. (b) Mobil duck**__. (c) Oroo…oro apaan, ya? *Rukia mulai bimbang di pertanyaan keempat*_

Renji:_ "(a) Thousand is Seceng!. __**(b) Mobil-mobilan.**__ (c) Oro…lupa!"_

5. Terbuat dari apakah topi Luffy?

"_Menurut buku panduan One Piece kaizoku versi gue. __**Topi Luffy terbuat dari jerami-jerami bekas dimakan ternak sapi. **__Itulah saking miskinnya, kasian, ya?" _jawab Ishida sambil menulis jawaban yang didapatnya dari buku karangan sendiri.

Inoue: _"Maaf, saya enggak tau, Sadi-chan-sensei! Saya bukan tukang jual topi, tapi tukang jual kopi…"_

6. Nama direktur Impel Down?

Ishida: _**"Magell hans" (Penemu Filiphina)  
**_

Ichigo: _"__**Gamelan **__aja biar cepet!"_

"_**Bagellan.**__ Eh? Itu, kan makanan khas Bandung? Haduuh, jadi kepengen~…"_ jawab Rukia sambil ngidam makanan dan ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

7. Jika Luffy = karet, Ace = Api. Jika Luffy dekat dengan Ace, apa yang akan terjadi? Ps: Pikir pakai logika, ya? Mmm~~…

"_Guru sedeng! Gue, kan gak punya logika, gimana mau jawabnya?"_ omel Renji sambil garuk-garuk kepala pake pisau –coret!- pulpen.

"_Heh! Gatau dia kalo gue gak punya logika…" ujar batin Renji dengan sombong._

"_**Luffy = karet, Ace = Api. Jika Luffy deket sama Ace, Luffy bakal meleleh, kan?"**_ pikir Ishida yang logikanya 100% jalan.

"_Iih, Sadi-chan-sensei gak suka banget kalo Luffy-san deket sama Ace-san?"_ tanya Inoue gregetan sendiri.

8. Apa kemampuan dari:

(a) Marco

(b) Roronoa Zoro

(c) Sanji

"_Etto, Marco, Marco, Marco…siapa dia? Marco…polo?"_ tebak Renji.

"_Emm, kalo gue gak salah inget…(a) Marco bisa masak, (b) Zoro-san bisa terbang, (c) Sanji bisa bermain tiga pedang. Are? Apa mungkin Zoro-san yang suka makan mayonnaise mayonnaise freak? Atau mungkin Marco yang biasa minum cola? Atau mungkin Marco itu yang bisa jadi Shinigami? Apa mungkin Sanji itu yang alis-nya kayak kambing? Apa mungkin kepalaku terbentur sesuatu? Apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi padaku hingga aku seperti ini? Apa mungkin dunia ini akan kiamat? Apa mungkin tsunami akan melanda sekolah kami? Apa mungkin gara-gara itu kami enggak jadi ujian? Hal gila apa yang sedang kupikirkan iniii!" _pikir Rukia yang stress sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya itu, semuanya ngawur! Openingnya apa, endingnya apa.

9. Nama navigator cantik, manis, pintar tapi mata duitan dari kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara adalah…

_Ichigo: __**"Amuro Namie!" **__–Ditulis-_

_Inoue: "Aku!"_

10. Tuliskan silsilah keluarga Monkey, yang pria saja, ya…mm~~

"_Etto, __**Monkey D. Garp, terus Monkey D. Golden Dragon Fly, terus Monkey D. Luffy.**__ Dari buku guide One Piece ciptakan saia sendiri, terusannya adalah Monkey D. Rukia…wkwkwkw!" _kata batin Rukia diselingi tawa cekikikan. Kelihatannya dia percaya diri sangat akan jawabannya itu.

_Inoue: "Ini, sih udah diluar kepala! Ehehe, __**Monkey D. Garp terus Monkey D. Dragon, terus Monkey D. Ichigo,**__ terus berakhir dengan Monkey D. Orihime! Kyaaa! Aku beneran akan nikah sama Kurosaki-kun dengan gelar 'D.' itu…" *XDXDXDXD*_

Ichigo yang namanya sedang dibawa oleh khayalan Inoue mendadak merinding dan tegang._ "Hii, ko-kok gue tiba-tiba merinding, sih? Siapa yang ngayalin gue, nih?" _katanya_**.**_

Ichigo yang duduk dibelakang melihat ke segala arah, mencoba mencari siapa yang sedang ngayalin dia, karena biasanya keliatan muka orang yang lagi ngayal itu kayak gimana. Kemudian, matanya tidak sengaja melihat pada Rukia yang kelihatannya juga sedang iseng nengok sana-sini. Rukia yang duduknya 3 bangku didepan kanan Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan membuat Ichigo mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"_Khukhukhukhu, jadi Rukia yang ngayalin gue? Ngayalin apa, ya ayang imut gue itu? Ngayalin yang enggak-enggak, nih kayaknya dia. Ajip, dah! Ntar malem kayaknya begadang gue…" _batin Ichigo nyengar-nyengir + pikiran negative MAX-nya itu.

Rukia yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo langsung melempar tempat pensil-nya dari jauh dan menghantam wajah Ichigo, membuat Ichigo nose-bleed MAX.

"_Aku tahu dia lagi mikir yang kagak-kagak gara-gara tadi aku senyum sama dia! Ngeres banget otak tu cowok!" _gerutu batin Rukia.

_**Sekilas info: Tempat duduk Rukia yang sebenarnya adalah disebelah Ichigo, hanya saja, saat ujian berlangsung, Sadi-chan memindahkan tempat duduk Rukia dengan alasan tidak jelas, factor muka yang tidak jelas juga mungkin. Sekian.**_

**Beterengdenggedekbug!** Bel tanda pelajaran Sadi-chan selesai, tanda ujian sudah selesai.

"Mm~…kalian dengan bel itu, kan? Cepat kumpulin ujiannya, mm~~" kata Sadi sambil mengayunkan talinya. Dengan cepat, serentak dan berbondong-bondong, satu kelas itu maju kedepan, mengumpulkan kertas ujian. Sangat cepat, cepat sampai menabrak Sadi dan menginjak-injaknya.

"Kyaa~, apa yang kalian…Mm~, lakukan? Sakit, mm~…" rintih Sadi tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Bahkan Renji dan Ichigo dengan sengaja bolak-balik ke meja guru untuk sengaja menginjak-injak Sadi saking kesalnya.

"_Rasakan ini, sadis sialan! Rasakan ini!" _seru batin Ichigo dan Renji yang kelihatannya sadis mode, ON dengan lidah ular menjulur layaknya Orochimaru.

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan penampilan berantakan dan bekas tapak sepatu ditubuh dan rambutnya, Sadi keluar kelas 3-3. Karena sedang jam istirahat, siswa-siswa yang melihat Sadi keluar dari kelas 3-3 berbisik-bisik tentang penampilan Sadi. Begitu pula guru-guru yang tidak mau kalah.

"Ara? Sadi-chan-sensei, kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu? Seperti habis diinjak-injak sekelompok semut…" kata Unohana yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Sadi yang lesu.

"Kalo diinjak-injak sekelompok semut, mah saya…Mmm~~, ikhlas saja. Lah ini diinjek-injek 100 kelompok banteng berbulu domba, mm~…" gerutu Sadi.

"Ara? Begitukah? Ohohohoho, malang sekali nasib-mu, ya Sadi-chan-sensei…" kata Unohana diselingi tawa lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya duluan, Sadi-chan-sensei…" pamit Unohana. "Yaa…"

"Sayonara, Sadi-chan-sensei…" bisik Unohana yang berubah menjadi hitam dengan mata dan senyuman licik terpampang diwajahnya.

**~ 3 hari kemudian, hari dimana ujian mereka dibagikan ~**

Seluruh siswa kelas 3-3 berdiri di mejanya masing-masing dengan kertas ujian diatas mejanya. Kertas ujian tersebut sengaja dibalik agar nilainya tidak terlihat.

"Oke, semua sudah dapat kertas ujiannya masing-masing?" tanya Ishida selaku ketua seksi pembagian. Semuanya mengangguk mantap dengan hati bag big bug.

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya, Renji keringatan sampai lantai banjir, Rukia mencengkram roknya, Inoue komat-kamit.

"Oke, hitungan ketiga, mari sama-sama kita buka kertas ujian kita. Sebelumnya, mari kita berdoa dahulu. Jika nilai yang didapat buruk, yah sabar saja karena itu adalah takdir yang pahit, tak semanis madu. Jika yang dapat nilai baik, mari sama-sama kita hina yang dapat nilai buruk. Jika yang dapat wajah buruk sejak lahir, itu, sih derita sejak lahir, jadi sabar saja. Itu takkan berubah…" kata Ishida ceramah dengan nada Ro** ***ma.

Dengan aba-aba satu, dua, tiga, … , sampai seratus dikali 500, mereka membalik kertas ujian tersebut. Dan reaksinya adalah…

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** satu kelas berseru dengan tanda seru sampai seribu kalau bisa.

"**EEEEEEEEEH, MAMPUS AJA SONO LO, SADIS FREAK! NAMA GUE DITULIS-TULIS –DATTEBAYO-!"** seru Ichigo membanting mejanya setelah tidak sampai 5 detik melihat hasil ujiannya.

"**AMBILKAN GUE BONEKA VODO, BIAR GUE KUTUK TU SADIS FREAK, SHANAROOO!"** lanjut Ishida mencak-mencak dan ditahan oleh beberapa siswa.

"Seseorang pinjamkan aku pulpen dan bagi aku selembar kertas. Aku mau nulis dying message. Aku mau pulang, terus tiduran dipinggir rel kereta biar ditabrak sampai berkeping-keping dan keberadaanku akan hilang dari dunia ini…" kata Inoue lesu.

"Akh! Malu banget gue dapet nilai segini? Pulanglah gue, pulang! Pulang gue, angkat jemuran, ambil talinya, gantung ayam biar jadi ayam goreng gantung…" ucap Rukia menggerutu.

"Yang bener aja gue dapet nilai segini! 11-12 ama bentuk kepala gue! Bakalan gue sobek-sobek tu guru!" kata Ikkaku dengan gaya bicara Tuk** Arwa** sambil men-sobek-sobek kertas ujiannya.

"La gue dapet lidi. Mau dibalik ampe mampus juga dapetnya lidi…double lidi pula…" sambar Yumichika dengan nada kelihatannya tidak ada beban.

"**MARI SAMA-SAMA KITA KUTUK TU SADIS FREAK BIAR DITINDAS SAMA OKITA SOGO-SENPAI (Chara dari anime Gintama) SELAKU KING OF THE PLANET OF SADIST!"** seru Ichigo dari atas meja guru dengan mengacungkan tangan keatas selaku ketua seksi balas-dendam-pada-guru-yang-ngajak-ribut-selalu.

"AYOOO!" balas satu kelas yang mengacungkan tangannya juga.

.

.

**Berikut adalah daftar nilai ujian sebagian siswa kelas 3-3, beserta reaksi mereka ::**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: 15 = Membanting meja + melempar mejanya kearah meja guru**

**Kuchiki Rukia: 40 = Nyiapin tali kawat buat gantung ayam**

**Ishida Uryuu: 60 = Nyiapin boneka Vodoo buat ngutuk Sadi**

**Inoue Orihime: 39 = Nulis dying message karena dia mau bunuh diri sehabis pulang sekolah.**

**Abarai Renji: - 60 (Ntah gimana caranya dia bisa dapat nilai dibawah 0, dia pun bingung sendiri dengan nilainya ini)**

**Madarame Ikkaku: 0 = Gantung diri di pohon toge.**

**Ayasegawa Yumichika: 11 = Tiduran dibawah pohon durian. Kira-kira bakal ketiban durian dan mati.**

Sisanya gak dikasih tau. Gak penting juga, kita aja gak kenal ama mereka-mereka…

~ Finish ~

* * *

Uwoooh, gak nyangka beneran di publish fic ngawur ini. Hyaah! Semua chara-nya OOC banget. Malu sendiri…*Inner positive bangkit* Tapi gak apa-apa. Daripada ini ide nyumbat pikiran saia dan jadinya otaknya banjir, mending di bablasin aja…*Inner negative bangkit*

REVIEW TTE ONEGAISHIMASU! *Blow head*


End file.
